How to make love:Les Merveilles de la Masturbation
by EdFrench
Summary: Parce qu'il partage une tente avec Naruto, Gaara a compris maintenant ce que signifie 'avoir la trique'. Problème, il en veut une aussi. Naruto pourra t'il oublier son embarras et aider son ami? Attention: Lemon à l'eau de rose
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Le manga Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Sinon ça s'appellerait 'L'histoire de Naruto et Gaara', Sasuke serait mort avant la fin du premier volume, et le tout aurait probablement été de qualité moindre.**

**NOTE: J'ai besoin d'un BETA, j'en ai un pour mes histoires en anglais et vu que ma maîtrise de la grammaire française n'est guère meilleure je ne vois pas de raisons de m'en passer. Seulement, je ne connais personne dans le fandom français de Naruto so help, please?**

**D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour les fautes potentielles de cette première partie, j'ai une grosse crève et pas de beta. **

_Cette Histoire a été originellement publiée en anglais sous le titre 'How to make love: The Wonders of Wanking', mais ça reste _ma_ fic. Elle a été coupée en deux parties pour que je puisse lui trouver un beta._

Comment Faire L'Amour: Les Merveilles de la Masturbation

« Naruto! »

Naruto était bien trop au chaud, bien trop à l'aise, et bien trop immergé dans un songe plaisant pour être réveillé par un simple murmure. Il s'accrocha à son sommeil.

"Grmphf…"

"Naruto!" Légère secousse. "S'il te plaît, réveille-toi!!"

"Ffngh?"

Naruto se résigna à abandonner un rêve délicieux dont le souvenir s'estompait déjà, pour émerger dans un monde cruel qui n'hésitait pas à réveiller de pauvres shinobi fatigués au beau milieu de la nuit.

Lentement, confusément, et avec une absence de réflexes ninja qui aurait fait pleurer de désespoir son vieux mentor Jiraiya (enfin, si celui-ci l'avait surveillé du Paradis au lieu de vérifier si oui ou non, les anges avaient un sexe), Naruto ouvrit les yeux sur le monde extérieur.

Son horizon immédiat était occupé par des cheveux roux, des yeux turquoises et un visage pâle près du sien. Très près. _Vachement trop près_.

Finalement son cerveau se mit en route et compensa son retard en le bombardant d'un mélange de souvenirs et de détails embarrassants.

Mission. Pays de la Neige. Trouver le Huit-Queues avant l'Akatsuki. Gaara joignant la recherche avec son frère et sa soeur, par solidarité de Jinchuuriki et par gratitude pour Konoha. Sakura-chan et Temari se partageaient une tente, Kankuro, Sai et Kakashi une autre ce qui laissait la dernière pour Gaara et lui-même.

Voilà pour les souvenirs. Le détail embarrassant résidait dans le fait que, croyant s'être accroché à ses rêves, Naruto s'était en fait accroché à_ Gaara_. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, il avait un bras autour de sa taille et, oh punaise, est-ce que leurs jambes n'étaient pas mêlées?

Le coeur de Naruto faillit bondir hors de sa poitrine et lui même sauta en dehors du sac de couchage qu'il partageait avec le jeune Kage, s'embrouillant la langue en tentant de s'excuser pour avoir dérangé le sommeil et l'espace personnel du jeune homme, et de le supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve.

Mais Gaara écarta ces excuses d'un geste de la main. Après s'être remis de sa légère crise cardiaque (provoquée par la similitude entre ce geste et celui qui signifiait 'Tu vas te prendre une tonne de sable dans la gueule') Naruto vit que le visage de son ami n'était pas plissé par la colère, mais par l'inquiétude.

"Tu te sens bien, Naruto?" Gaara se pencha un peu en regardant son visage avec attention, aussi Naruto se décrotta subrepticement les yeux.

"Euh, oui. Ha-hem. Je... vais bien, pardon de t'avoir, euh... enfin d'habitude c'est mon oreiller que je squatte, pas mes potes, ha ha..." Bon Dieu. Etait-il possible de se sentir plus gêné que ça?

Visiblement il n'était pas de bon ton d'emmerder les cieux avec des questions rhétoriques, car à ce moment-là Gaara désigna le bas de son corps du doigt et lâcha:

"Je te demande à cause de _ça_, Naruto."

Avec un très gros mauvais pressentiment, le jeune homme baissa la tête, suivant la direction pointée par l'index de son ami. Son entrejambe lui rendit son regard. Ou du moins, il y avait bien quelque chose qui essayait à tout prix de se dresser au niveau de ses yeux. Mortifié, il sentit ses joues brûler de honte. Ses rêves avaient effectivement dû être encore plus agréables que dans son souvenir et... Oh merde. Depuis combien de temps Gaara était-il réveillé?

Avec un instinct d'autant plus efficace qu'il était inconscient, Gaara entreprit de l'achever:

"Au début tu t'es contenté de me serrer et de gémir un peu et j'ai cru que tu avais simplement un cauchemar, puis j'ai senti un truc dur cogner sur ma jambe alors..." Le jeune homme s'interrompit lorsque Naruto s'aplatit sur le sol à quatre pattes, le front collé au sol, dans la posture universelle du 'je m'excuse en rampant'.

"JE SUIS DESOLE!!! J'ai jamais voulu... j'essayais pas de ... Désolé!"

Si Dieu avait à ce moment précis ouvert un trou dans le sol, Naruto s'y serait jeté la tête la première avec juste un murmure de remerciement. Mais Dieu était probablement trop occupé à se marrer pour offrir Sa mansuétude. Puisque les Cieux ne l'aidaient pas à échapper une réalité dans lequel il s'était, dans son sommeil, _frotté à la jambe de son ami comme un chien en chaleur_, il rassembla son courage une dernière fois pour s'excuser auprès de Gaara en le regardant dans les yeux. Ensuite, il pourrait aller se suicider dans un coin avec la conscience tranquille.

Le jeune Kage le regardait toujours sans colère, et seul un mélange de confusion et d'inquiétude pouvaient se lire sur son visage. Visage d'ailleurs très près du sien. _Vachement trop près._

Gaara s'était rapproché quand Naruto était trop occupé à creuser un trou dans le sol avec son front pour s'en rendre compte, et maintenant sa main anxieuse hésitait _à quelques centimètres à peine de son entrejambe_.

Les pensées de Naruto, tournées vers les bienfaits du suicide et de l'exil, firent un magnifique dérapage contrôlé pour filer dans une autre direction.

"Tu es malade? Est ce que ça fait mal?" Un bout du cerveau de Naruto essayait de comprendre ces étranges paroles -_sûrement il sait que..._ - mais il devenait difficile de se concentrer alors que la main de Gaara _se rapprochait de plus en plus_ et Naruto...

"Veux-tu que j'appelle Haruno-san?"

Son cerveau freina un grand coup.

"NON!"

Par réflexe, il mis la main sur la bouche de Gaara, et celui-ci le regarda avec de grands yeux. Naruto inspira profondément en essayant de chasser la panique qui l'avait saisi à l'idée de Sakura appelée pour 'soigner' une érection nocturne, et des sanglantes conséquences qui en découlerait.

"Non." reprit-il, d'une voix plus calme. Il commençait à comprendre que, pour une raison bizarre, son ami croyait qu'avoir la trique pendant son sommeil était une réaction anormale. Et _ça, _c'était pas normal. Mais bon, même s'il aimait beaucoup Gaara, ça n'était pas à lui de lui expliquer les subtilités entourant la théorie des roses et des chous. Il valait mieux ignorer l'incident.

"En fait c'est... rien du tout, Gaara. T'inquiètes ça va... euh... dégonfler tout seul. On se recouche, d'accord?"

"Tu en es sûr?" et les lèvres de Gaara bougeant contre la paume de sa main envoyèrent un délicieux frisson le long de son corps, avec un bouquet final pour son sexe tendu.

Naruto ravala un gémissement. "Ouiii..." Il se reprit, car Gaara avait toujours l'air dubitatif. "Oui" fit-il d'une voix plus assurée.

Au bout d'un moment, le Kazekage haussa simplement les épaules et retourna s'allonger dans leur sac de couchage. Naruto soupira, soulagé car pendant les quelques secondes qu'il avait fallut à Gaara pour lui répondre, il était devenu douloureusement sensible à la proximité de son ami, au fait qu'il ne portait qu'un simple T-shirt et un caleçon et si on ajoutait le souvenir de ses lèvres, douces et souples contre sa main...

Naruto se claqua le front. Ce genre de pensées n'aidait pas sa situation! Peut-être qu'il devrait sortir un peu dehors, et attendre que l'air glacial du Pays de la Neige lui permette de ... se calmer. Ensuite, il irait se recoucher, aussi loin que possible de Gaara, et au matin...

Et là, une vision d'horreur s'imposa à l'esprit du jeune homme, déroulant ses images apocalyptiques.

_"C'était le matin. L'aurore dardait de timides rayons au travers des branches couvertes de neige, et les oiseaux de la forêt répondaient à son appel par de joyeux gazouillements. Les tentes étaient toujours debout, mais seraient repliées dès la fin du petit-déjeuner. Tout le groupe avait les traits encore gonflés de sommeil, et chacun effectuait les corvées habituelles au camping sauvage en silence._

_Kakashi demanda, du ton indifférent qui lui était coutumier, si tout le monde avait bien dormi et un chorus de grognements peu enthousiastes fût sa seule réponse._

_Mais à ce moment là, le Kazekage, bien connu à la foi pour sa nullité absolue dans le domaine du bavardage informel, et son acharnement à tenter d'en maîtriser les règles malgré un tableau de chasse inégalé dans le domaine du 'plombage d'ambiance', le Kazekage donc, essaya de lancer une conversation. Sa voix s'éleva, comme toujours un peu basse mais parfaitement audible dans l'air frais du matin._

_"Est-ce que ton pénis va mieux aujourd'hui Naruto? A t'il un peu dégonflé?_

_Tout le monde se figea._

_Les oiseaux ravalèrent leurs gazouillements._

_Le groupe entier écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Gaara, puis Naruto. Enfin, son cadavre, car il n'y avais pas moyen de survivre à un tel embarras..."_

_Fin de la Prémonition de la Mort qui Tue_

Naruto réprima un frisson d'horreur et se précipita vers le sac de couchage où son ami s'était rallongé.

"Gaara! En fait... on devrait parler!"

Le Leader du Village du Sable se redressa sur ses coudes.

"C'est à propos de ça." fit l'autre, désignant du doigt mini-Naruto, toujours présent malgré sa vision affreuse. D'ailleurs, quand une paire d'yeux verts d'eau se fixa sur son entrejambe, il sentit cette partie de lui-même redoubler d'effort pour en mettre plein la vue.

"Gaara..." Par où commencer? "Ce truc... ben, c'est mieux que tu n'en parles à personne... Tu vois, c'est un peu embarrassant... même si c'est une réaction parfaitement normale pour un garçon en pleine santé, mais euh, ça reste, euh... embarrassant." Où donc s'était barré tout son vocabulaire? Il est vrai que son sang n'était pas exactement concentré dans son _cerveau_ en ce moment, mais bon... "Enfin bref! Mieux vaut que tu n'en parles pas, ok? Et surtout pas à Sakura-chan!"

"Alors, c'est quelque chose de normal?" fit Gaara, l'air pensif.

"Ben ouais, c'est plutôt normal." Le jeune shinobi ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir. "Je veux dire, tout le monde à déjà eu le gourdin au moins une fois dans sa vie, enfin, pas tout le monde, seulement les garçons, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, ça fait partie de l'aspect 'grandir et devenir un homme' et, euh..." Naruto s'arrêta, un peu hésitant à présent. En y repensant, Gaara avait bien agit plus tôt comme si Naruto souffrait d'une maladie et non pas d'une banale érection nocturne, mais l'esprit englué de sommeil du jeune ninja n'en avait pas tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient: Gaara étant incapable de reconnaître une érection, il devait n'en jamais avoir eu lui-même.

Gaara avait le front plissé, et regardait l'entrejambe de son ami comme si elle avait toutes les réponses aux grandes questions sur l'univers. Naruto avait presque envie de croiser les jambes, et même mini-Naruto était un peu intimidé.

"Normal..." Gaara murmura, son visage s'assombrissant un peu.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto eut envie de se coller des baffes. Il connaissait Gaara, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer le mot en 'N'. S'il était tout les deux des jinchuuriki, et si tout les deux avaient connu des épreuves similaires, il y avait une grosse différence entre eux: Gaara avait toujours su qu'il avait le démon Une Queue en lui. Il avait toujours connu la raison de son isolement et de son mal-être, alors que Naruto, pendant longtemps, en avait -heureusement- tout ignoré.

De cette manière, le jeune shinobi de Konoha ne s'était jamais dit que quelque chose clochait en lui, et avait toujours agit de manière à briser sa solitude en forçant les autres à lui prêter attention, d'abord par des farces, puis finalement, en forgeant des liens d'attachement.

Mais Gaara, lui, avait toujours su qu'il était, par le démon en lui, différent, _anormal_. Et il avait toujours pensé que la seule façon pour lui de créer des liens avec d'autres personnes et de ne plus être rejeté passerait par sa capacité à gommer cette anormalité. Quand à se demander en quoi devenir Kazekage à 14 ans ressemblait à un parcours 'normal', c'était une réflexion qu'il valait mieux laisser au cerveau du jeune homme.

Naruto observa le visage de son ami qui progressivement se fermait, suivant apparemment un enchaînement de pensées de plus en plus sombres.

"Je n'en ai jamais eu." Gaara serra les poings sur le bas de son pyjama.

Naruto réagit à l'instinct. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Gaara et se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent.

"Gaara, hé, Gaara" dit-il. Les mots lui venaient maintenant, quand son embarras ne comptait plus face à la douleur dans les yeux de son ami et son envie viscérale, urgente, de la faire partir.

"Ecoute, Gaara, ça n'a rien... d'anormal, de ne pas avoir ce genre de réaction. C'est quelque chose qui est dû à des rêves bizarres, donc lié au sommeil, mais toi tu ne dors toujours pas beaucoup, non?" Le Kazekage fit 'oui' de la tête. "Ben la voilà ta réponse! Si tu ne dors pas, pas moyen d'avoir des érections nocturnes'ttebayo!" Il fit un grand sourire, enchanté par son sens de la logique.

Gaara avait toujours l'air dubitatif. Naruto réalisa que son petit discours avait manqué son but, qui était de faire comprendre à Gaara qu'il était parfaitement normal, qu'il devrait retourner au lit et ne pas parler de pénis un peu durs le matin venu. Il se dépêcha de continuer:

"D'ailleurs, il y a plein d'autres façon d'avoir une érection. Genre, en pensant à des filles sexy ou en... euh, se tou-touchant ou en laissant les autres... t-te toucher. Je parie que ça ça te ferait réagir, haha... ha." Merde. Son embarras revenait en fanfare, et avec les intérêts.

Gaara ne parut pas s'apercevoir de la gêne de son ami. Il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées et ses yeux avaient repris leur observation de l'entrejambe de Naruto, qui commençait à ressentir les premières douleurs dues à a tension accumulée. Le jeune ninja remua discrètement, se demandant s'il y avait moyen de sortir plus tard de la tente pour 'soulager' un peu ses...

"Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me toucher?"

Mais il serait difficile de passer sans se faire remarquer de Kakashi, dont c'était le tour de...

Deux secondes. _Heiiiin?_

"S'il te plaît, Naruto. Je voudrais savoir si moi aussi, je peux avoir une érection."

TBC

**Et oui, la scène de cul, ( enfin de cu-cul car y'a quand même de l'amour, voir le titre) c'est pour la deuxième partie.**

**Je préviens tout de même, peut être qu'au lieu de faire un deuxième chapitre je re-publierai l'histoire en entier, histoire d'en respecter la forme originelle.**

**A bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite de « Comment faire l'amour : les merveilles de la masturbation »**

**Oui, c'est le vrai titre, mais cette saloperie de ffnet n'accepte pas les titre trop longs, alors j'ai du changer le début en 'How to make love'.**

**Un grand MERCI à la charmante Akasuki, qui a accepté de faire le beta pour ce chapitre. Elle écrit elle-même, le lien vers son compte se trouve dans mon profil. Je peux au moins attester de sa maîtrise de la grammaire (et de la conjugaison) !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"S'il te plaît, Naruto. Je voudrais savoir si moi aussi, je peux avoir une érection."

Argh. Il avait bien entendu. Son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner momentanément, essayant selon toute probabilité de se préserver d'un afflux d'images ayant le pouvoir de le faire fondre.

Occupé qu'il était à ouvrir la bouche d'un air abruti, il ne remarqua pas combien Gaara semblait se recroqueviller sur lui-même à chaque seconde supplémentaire de silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par murmurer d'un ton triste:

"Bien sûr, je comprendrai que tu n'aies pas envie de me toucher..."

"Hein? Non, non, Gaara, c'est pas ça, mais..." Il fit une pause. Que dire? Il était sûr à cent pour cent que Gaara prendrait "mais on ne s'aime pas!" d'une façon dramatique ; et il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons depuis un incident aux sources chaudes avec Kiba et Shikamaru (si tant soit peu qu'on puisse appeler un cas de masturbation collective 'incident').

Et ce n'était même pas la peine d'imaginer que le Kazekage et les gouffres béants qu'étaient ses dons pour la sociabilité arriveraient à intégrer le concept de 'C'est inapproprié, il faut qu'on ait un rencard avant et je suis pas un mec facile.'

Pourtant il devait essayer, essayer de dissuader Gaara, ne serait-ce que parce qu'une bonne partie de lui-même voulait sauter sur l'occasion. Naruto avait maintenant des amis, des gens précieux qui s'inquiétaient de lui autant que lui pour eux... Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que son propre désir d'affection, d'être touché, chéri, était satisfait.

Bien sûr, Iruka lui ébouriffait souvent les cheveux, Kakashi allait parfois jusqu'à lui poser la main sur l'épaule et les mains de Sakura étaient toujours douces quand elle le soignait, mais c'était tout. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attardaient plus que nécessaire et aucun d'entre eux ne portaient en eux l'amour et l'affection qui lui avaient toujours manqué. Et surtout, aucun d'entre eux ne lui avaient jamais demandé qu'il les touche, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en avait vraiment _besoin_.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait accepter la demande de Gaara, pas quand qu'il était persuadé que le jeune homme ne réalisait pas vraiment l'ampleur de sa requête. Gaara lui offrait son corps, Gaara avait besoin de lui, mais Gaara ne comprenait pas la portée et les conséquences possibles de son geste. Et juste pour ça, Naruto devait dire non, ou risquer de le trahir sans le vouloir.

Il inspira un grand coup.

"Gaara... Ce que tu me demandes... C'est mieux de le faire avec une personne que l'on aime vraiment."

Le jeune Kage ouvrit de grands yeux, puis détourna le regard. "Oh. Et tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, c'est ça?"

"Hein? Mais non! Enfin, si, si, bien sûr que si!!!" Merde. Impossible de continuer cette ligne de raisonnement sans se sentir comme un connard de première qui filerait des coups de pompes à un chaton blessé. Il regarda son ami, son visage sérieux et le pli un peu triste de ses lèvres. Non, impossible.

"Je t'aime beaucoup, Gaara. Mais en fait... Il faut que tu saches, ce n'est pas vraiment normal de se toucher comme ça entre deux garçons... D'habitude c'est plutôt entre un gars et une fille."

Le Kazekage resta silencieux un long moment après cette déclaration. Comme Naruto l'avait prévu, l'argument de 'l'anormalité' avait porté. Le jeune shinobi essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas déçu.

Puis Gaara releva la tête, son regard vert plongeant dans celui de Naruto. Ce dernier battit des cils ; si les yeux de Gaara exprimaient d'habitude une certaine distance avec le monde, il le regardait maintenant avec une intensité qui fit naître un frisson sur l'échine du jeune homme.

"Naruto…" fit Gaara, d'une voix basse. "Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me touche. Et la plupart du temps ça me convient très bien parce je n'aime pas le contact physique. Mais... Je crois... Si jamais quelqu'un devait... J-j'aimerai que ça soit toi." Il hésita un instant puis continua. "Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, et parce que... Je pense que moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup."

Naruto ne put que le regarder. Difficile de penser, les mots de Gaara et l'effondrement de ses résolutions résonnants trop fort dans sa tête. Difficile de parler, car sa gorge semblait d'un coup s'être resserrée. Difficile de respirer, quand son coeur battait si fort. Il ne put qu'acquiescer faiblement à l'adresse de son ami.

"Je suppose…" finit-il par dire " Que ça serait plus facile si tu ôtais ta chemise."

Le Kazekage leva le menton. "Seulement si tu enlèves aussi la tienne."

Naruto lui sourit. "Evidemment."

Il retira maladroitement son T-shirt, un peu gêné par le regard attentif de Gaara. L'air froid de la nuit le fit frissonner et il se dépêcha de se glisser près de son ami, abaissant seulement la fermeture éclair du sac de couchage pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Le jeune Kage, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, enleva à son tour son haut.

Naruto prit une inspiration tremblante, son coeur battant à tout rompre, et ses doigts tremblant du désir de caresser la peau pâle, si pâle, de Gaara. Il ralentit sa respiration, prit le temps de calmer ses nerfs, et leva lentement la main, caressant avec la paume une joue lisse et douce.

Il aurait pu aller directement aux parties du corps les plus 'concernées', comme il l'avait fait pour Kiba et Shikamaru, mais là, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas apporter juste de la jouissance physique, ça n'était pas ce dont Gaara et lui-même avaient le plus besoin. Il voulait prendre son temps pour explorer le corps de son ami, voulant que ce dernier se sente, à travers ses caresses, aimé, chéri, et finalement un peu plus _normal_.

Aussi laissa-t-il le bout de ses doigts effleurer le visage de Gaara, du tatouage sur son front au coin sombre de son oeil jusqu'aux lèvres fraîches dont la douceur avait déjà frôlé sa paume. Puis, dans une longue caresse, il laissa sa main suivre les tendons du coup jusqu'aux épaules. Sa main vint échouer au creux de ses reins et il la laissa là, doigts écartés et souriant un peu en sentant combien les muscles du jeune leader de Suna étaient contractés.

Il commença à lui caresser le dos d'une manière qu'il espérait apaisante, tout en s'émerveillant à part lui de la douceur de sa peau. Ses mains commencèrent à s'aventurer plus largement sur le corps de son ami, lui-même se rapprochant de manière inconsciente. Il sentit la douceur de velours du dos de Gaara, le coton délicat de son ventre et hanches et le velouté soyeux et satiné de ses cuisses. Il le toucha et le toucha jusqu'à ce que ses mains lui paraissent engluées par l'assaut de sensations.

Gaara semblait se détendre peu à peu, ses paupières à demi closes et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Naruto ferma les yeux à son tour, voulant juste_ ressentir_. Il continua à caresser son ami de toutes les manières possibles, d'une main confiante et ferme ou au contraire, avec le bout des doigts et ne produisant qu'un léger chatouillis. Il écoutait attentivement la respiration du jeune Kage, calquant ses gestes sur ses réactions.

La respiration de Gaara devenait de plus en plus erratique et lui-même se rapprochait de plus en plus de Naruto, au point que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Deux mains bronzées glissèrent sur un torse pâle mais bien défini, s'attardant sur deux petites éminences couleur de café, et Gaara poussa un léger soupir. Ce son fit lever les yeux à Naruto, qui lui-même s'arrêta presque de respirer quand il croisa le regard de Gaara.

Des prunelles turquoises l'observaient, brillant comme des escarboucles et emplies de telles émotions qu'il était vain de tenter de les déchiffrer toutes. Et c'était juste, juste comme tous ces rêves chastes dans lesquels il embrassait Sakura, Gaara le regardait avec des yeux juste comme la Sakura de ses rêves, juste comme quelqu'un qui vous aime, et il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher, le coeur s'affolant dans sa poitrine, pour embrasser Gaara.

C'était un baiser maladroit, et l'angle n'était pas idéal, mais les deux garçons étaient trop inexpérimentés en ce domaine pour s'en rendre compte et pour eux ce fut doux, excitant, parfait. Naruto finit par relâcher les lèvres de son ami afin de promener les siennes sur tout son corps. Il glissa le long du cou de Gaara, s'arrêtant seulement pour lui mordiller l'épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'endroit qui avait provoqué une réaction appuyée un instant plus tôt. Il prit un petit mamelon dans sa bouche et cette fois Gaara poussa un gémissement distinct. Naruto sentit sa propre excitation s'amplifier en proportion. Déterminé à apporter à Gaara autant de plaisir que possible, il accentua ses caresses; ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur son caleçon, rêche en comparaison de sa peau parfaite. Sans y prêter attention, il commença par abaisser le vêtement, mais une main s'abattit sur son poignet, stoppant son geste.

Naruto piqua un fard en réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser, Gaara le réduisit au silence par un _regard_ et dit:

"Seulement si tu enlèves aussi le tien."

Naruto sourit et retira ses boxers, avant d'enlever ceux de Gaara. Puis il se figea, soudainement incertain quant à la conduite à suivre. Malgré son intense désir, il ne voulait pas être trop brusque, ou franchir les limites de son ami, même s'il pouvait voir que leur étreinte commençait à l'affecter aussi. Il tergiversait toujours quand il sentit un frôlement doux sur son torse. Il fit un petit son étonné et la main du Kazekage arrêta son geste incertain. Elle se retira, mais Naruto la reprit et la posa de nouveau sur sa poitrine.

"S'il te plaît…" Sa voix tremblait un peu. "Touche moi aussi."

Gaara n'hésita plus. Il se mit à caresser à son tour le jeune shinobi, répétant les mouvements de Naruto. Ses caresses étaient trop légères et un peu maladroites, mais sur la peau de Naruto, vierge et assoiffée de tendresse, elles laissaient une trace de feu.

Le jeune homme gémit, incapable de rester immobile sous les attentions timides de Gaara, et il le saisit à bras-le-corps, une main dans ses cheveux roux et l'autre sur les fesses pâles découvertes un instant plus tôt, pour l'embrasser avec une force née de seize années de privations affectives.

Leurs étreintes continuèrent un moment, tandis que leurs respirations s'accéléraient et que leurs gestes perdaient de leur réserve, jusqu'à ce que Gaara, à demi couché sur son ami, finisse par se désengager de sa position. Naruto émit un son en protestation, qui mourut sur ses lèvres quand le Kazekage repoussa la couverture du sac de couchage, exposant à ses yeux la vue de son corps pâle, mince et _complètement nu_.

Gaara contemplait un point vers le milieu de son corps, l'étonnement inscrit sur son visage. Naruto suivit son regard et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il semblait bien que le Kazekage était capable de réagir à certaines stimulations, comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge. Alors que le cerveau de Naruto était très occupé à enregistrer tout cela dans un dossier 'Matériel à Branlette Pour Usage Futur', Gaara fit quelque chose qui faillit provoquer une surchauffe.

Le Kazekage fit glisser une main le long de son torse et entoura de ses doigts son membre dressé, le gémissement et frémissement qui suivirent étant inconsciemment copiés par Naruto. Gaara se tripota un peu plus, et cette vision fut presque suffisante pour faire jouir son ami. Puis il s'arrêta, ses yeux étaient à la fois confus et luisants de désir quand il les tourna vers Naruto pour dire:

"Je veux... J'ai besoin de..."

Naruto hocha la tête et leva les bras, souriant un peu quand Gaara vint immédiatement se couler contre lui. Il manoeuvra le Kazekage jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve entre ses jambes et lui tournant le dos. Il s'agissait d'aider Gaara et de lui apporter du plaisir, à lui et seulement lui, aussi prit il soin de ne pas coller ses hanches contre le joli postérieur de son ami.

Mais à partir de là, Gaara refusa de coopérer.

Quand Naruto reprit ses caresses, Gaara se colla contre lui, cherchant le contact. Et quand Naruto, prudemment, recula de nouveau, le Kazekage le suivit. Quand Naruto répéta le mouvement, Gaara fit de même. Finalement, Naruto fut bien obligé de s'arrêter, coupé dans son élan par son propre sac à dos, trop massif pour être subrepticement bougé. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, et Gaara se tourna juste assez pour lui envoyer un regard noir.

"Euh... Gaara? C'est pas que j'apprécie pas, mais si tu continue à te coller contre moi comme ça je risque de plus pouvoir me contrôler..."

Le Kazekage le regarda avec un visage dépourvu d'expression. Ce qui était, en fait, son expression habituelle, mais là Naruto crut y déceler une note de "J'ai-pas-compris-de-quoi-qu'y-cause-alors-essayons-de-bluffer".

Il soupira. "C'est pas grave. Juste, ne te colle pas trop à moi, ok?"

Les yeux verts de son ami se plissèrent dangereusement. Sans prévenir, Gaara se souleva un peu et se _frotta_ contre Naruto.

"G-Gaara!" fit le jeune homme, quand son cerveau se remit à fonctionner suffisamment pour commander aux cordes vocales.

"C'est ça que tu me faisais, tout à l'heure." dit le jeune Kage, rappelant la manière for peu subtile dont Naruto l'avait réveillé. Le jeune homme acquiesça, ses yeux se fermant de plaisir quand Gaara répéta son geste à titre d'emphase.

"Et bien continue! Ce qu'on est en train de faire, on le fait tout les deux, compris?" Naruto hocha la tête une fois de plus, une partie de lui-même se demandant si le fait d'être excité par l'engueulade de Gaara faisait de lui un gros pervers.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le Kazekage, tout en fouillant d'une main son sac à dos. Il en tira un tube de lotion pour les mains (dont le contenu, bien sûr, n'avait jamais vu _le dos_ de sa main) et en tira une généreuse portion. Il enduisit les fesses de Gaara du produit pour rendre la friction plus agréable, et fit glisser une des jambes de son ami par dessus la sienne.

Naruto se pencha jusqu'à ce que des mèches d'un roux profond lui chatouillent le nez. "Cette position est meilleure si tu veux..." Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au hanches de Gaara et il manoeuvra son bassin jusqu'à ce que son sexe vienne se serrer contre ses fesses dans un mouvement dénué d'ambiguïté. Ses lèvres touchaient presque l'oreille de son ami. "...continuer à me faire du bien."

Sans laisser le temps à Gaara de répondre, la main du jeune shinobi vint saisir le membre de son ami. Gaara sursauta légèrement, son postérieur bougeant très agréablement contre Naruto, et il gémit. Fort. Naruto se figea avec une pensée soudaine pour Kakashi, qui, s'il en croyait son horloge interne, devait être de tour de garde et donc patrouiller dans le coin.

Il regarda le Kazekage, serré contre lui : ses cheveux roux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, son regard enfiévré et enfin, ses lèvres gonflées et rosissant sous l'action des nombreux baisers qu'il avait reçu. Il décida que toute considération concernant Kakashi pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Il résolu néanmoins le problème en soulevant le menton de Gaara et en collant sa bouche à la sienne, avalant ainsi les gémissements désespérés qui commencèrent dès que Naruto se mit à _bouger_ sa main. Celles de Gaara s'agrippèrent à ses cuisses; il sentit les ongles s'enfoncer presque dans sa chair. Il s'en moquait; surtout que le jeune Kage _ondulait_ presque contre lui, dans un rythme identique à celui qu'avait adopté sa propre main en le caressant, et le propulsant vers une extase jusqu'ici inconnue.

Gaara était trop inexpérimenté et Naruto était excité depuis trop longtemps pour qu'ils puissent durer tout les deux. Ils jouirent presque ensemble ; Gaara, dont une des mains s'était nouée dans les cheveux blonds de son ami, manqua de le scalper quand l'orgasme vint, avant de s'écrouler, HS, tandis que Naruto, sans s'en rendre compte, le mordait. Il ne le fit pas saigner mais de belles marques de dents décoraient maintenant l'épaule du Kazekage.

Un peu honteux, il embrassait doucement la blessure quand Gaara se remit à bouger. Il se tourna jusqu'à faire de nouveau face à Naruto, sa joue brûlante reposant contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Ils demeurèrent dans cette position un long moment, le jeune Kage caressant paresseusement le bras de son ami, tandis que Naruto, dont les baisers avaient remonté de son épaule jusqu'au cou, repoussait de son nez les mèches rouges et légèrement humides pour embrasser la peau pâle en dessous.

Ce dernier se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi, bien que son désir sexuel ait été satisfait, son besoin de toucher son –ami ? Amant?- n'avait pas diminué, quand la voix de Gaara interrompit ses pensées.

"J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir un seul muscle opérationnel dans tout le corps."

Naruto émit un petit rire. "Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de la masturbation." Sa main glissa jusqu'au bas du dos de Gaara, grimaçant un peu lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent une substance gluante mais familière. "Ah, ça aussi, ça en fait partie."

Il fouilla son sac à dos à la recherche d'un mouchoir, puis commença à les essuyer tout les deux. Le Kazekage glissa un peu sur le coté, sans cesser de l'observer de ses yeux brillants et à demi ouverts.

Au bout d'un moment, il parla. "C'est comme cela que ça s'appelle?"

Naruto le regarda. "Hein ?"

Gaara fit de la main un geste de va-et-vient très éloquent. "La masturbation. C'est ça que tu m'as fait?"

Son ami rougit. "Euuh, oui. Et tu peux le faire toi-même, tu sais." Les mots du Kage résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_'Ce qu'on est en train de faire, on le fait tout les deux, compris?'_

Il roula son mouchoir souillé en boule et le mit dans un coin de son sac. Il se tourna vers son ami, s'interrogeant... Il se pencha un peu, et sourit intérieurement lorsque Gaara tourna immédiatement son visage vers le sien, les yeux fermés, prêt à être embrassé.

Et il l'embrassa, s'émerveillant de combien c'était bon, toujours, même en l'absence de désir sexuel. Sa langue explora lentement la bouche de son ami, et il émit un petit soupir heureux quand celle de Gaara vint timidement se glisser dans la sienne.

Puis, inévitablement, ils s'arrêtèrent pour respirer. Le Kazekage lui souriait, avec ce petit sourire en coin qui lui liquéfia les entrailles et lui donna l'impression d'un coeur à la fois plus lourd et plus léger. Des mots bouillonnaient en lui, poussaient contre ses lèvres, et même si c'était un peu des mots de fille, un peu des mots cucul, de voir Gaara lui sourire comme ça, tout contre lui, il ne _pouvait pas_ ne pas les dire.

Il se pencha pour murmurer un peu à l'oreille de son amant :

"Les merveilles de la masturbation, certainement, mais je t'ai peut être appris un autre truc."

Gaara leva les yeux. Ils brillaient d'une lueur amusée. "Vraiment? Qu'ai-je donc appris en plus ?"

Naruto déposa un baiser sur le tatouage 'Aï' avant de répondre.

"Comment faire l'amour."

-Fin-

* * *

**Voilà, c'était la traduction de ma fic « How to make love : the wonders of wanking »****! **

**J'en ai d'autres, des fics (toutes NaruGaaNaru à part un IrukaxShizune et un NejixNeji) et j'ignore laquelle je traduirai ensuite. Un poll est à votre disposition sur mon profil si vous voulez m'aider à choisir ! :D**

**EDIT: 165 vues sur le chapitre 2 et seulement une review? Les français sont des rats, des feignasses ou seulement vachement occupés? Allez, people, faites moi comprendre que je ne perds pas mon temps avec vous et COMMENTEZ! :P**

(je sais, j'ai une personnalité très sympathique)


End file.
